O Cacifo de Quinn
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Houve uma altura em que o cacifo de Quinn era um altar a si mesma...


**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a Ryan Murphy e à Fox Network. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Produção:** Março 2012

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos. Não betada! Esta fanfiction não segue as regras do novo acordo ortográfico porque a autora é demasiado preguiçosa para se actualizar devidamente. :p

**Spoilers:** S1-S3

**Sumário: **Houve uma altura em que o cacifo de Quinn era um altar a si mesma...

* * *

**N/A: **sou uma grande fã da personagem de Quinn Fabray e devo confessar que fiquei extremamente desiludida pelo facto de ela ter sido criada e posteriormente perdida porque ninguém soube continuar a desenvolvê-la além do papel de antagonista feminina. Por isso peguei em alguns detalhes da sua história e acrescentei algumas das minhas convicções para criar uma pequena homenagem a alguém que poderia ser grande se tivesse nascido às mãos de alguém melhor. Espero que justiça tenha sido feita à imparável Miss Fabray! :)

* * *

**O CACIFO DE QUINN**

Houve uma altura em que o cacifo de Quinn era um altar a si mesma.

Para onde quer que se olhasse, era visível a figura quase perfeita de Quinn Fabray, com os cabelos loiros sempre no sítio, os doces olhos castanho-esverdeados a adornar um rosto angelical, o vermelho e o branco do uniforme a acentuar-lhe as curvas do corpo. Havia também uma grande fotografia das Cheerios com a sua treinadora na sua primeira de muitas vitórias, havia uma ainda maior da sua _verdadeira_ família no primeiro Natal após o casamento de Frannie, e muitas de Finn, a sua outra metade, para a relembrar dos seus grandes feitos.

Uma imagem perfeita, uma família perfeita, um namorado perfeito, uma reputação perfeita. Tudo girava em torno dela e da sua perfeição.

Depois tudo mudara e Quinn ficara sozinha. Um mísero e estúpido momento de irresponsabilidade e adeus perfeição, adeus namorado, adeus Cheerios, até adeus família. Num acto de loucura, as fotografias foram arrancadas uma após a outra, rasgadas com raiva, atiradas para o chão e espezinhadas por entre as lágrimas, como se eliminar as memórias de quem ela um dia fora pudesse atenuar a dor de quem ela agora era.

Não lhe restava nada. E o cacifo ficou vazio, tal como ela estava.

Até que um dia o abriu e na confusão de escolher o material para a aula seguinte, para a qual estava já atrasada, achou-o de súbito demasiado triste e lúgubre. E porque tinha por fim optado por olhar para a vida com optimismo – porque quando Deus nos fechava uma porta abria _sempre_ uma janela algures – colou na parede do fundo a sua fotografia com todo o Glee reunido para o Livro de Curso de 2010. Ainda não estava certa do porquê, mas ver aqueles rostos familiares fazia-a sorrir, quer fosse logo de manhã ou ao fim da tarde, quer se sentisse demasiado cansada ou desesperada por não saber ao certo o que fazer quando a campainha tocasse pela última vez e chegasse a altura de deixar aquelas quatro paredes.

A pouco e pouco, o cacifo voltou a encher-se de cor e alegria. Mas a figura (agora não tão perfeita) de Quinn misturava-se com a de pessoas que ela sempre reconhecera na multidão de colegas do liceu e que nunca se dignara a conhecer realmente.

Havia fotografias dos New Directions em palco de competições, nos bastidores da sua aventura na televisão, a levantar Matt no ar no final da sua festa de despedida, a palmilhar as ruas da Grande Maçã, adormecidos na sua primeira viagem de avião. Havia outras dela em vestidos largos, aninhada no sofá da sala de estar dos Jones com Mercedes, Kurt e Tina durante uma maratona de filmes românticos, outras em pijama, deitada no chão de um quarto de hotel em Nova Iorque com Kurt e as raparigas, outras em fato de treino, nos últimos ensaios com Tina, Artie e Mike depois de as raparigas terem saído e o Glee ficar reduzido a quase nada.

Juntou-lhes uma cópia de um artigo ilustrado do jornal da escola com as Troubletones a actuar, encaixada entre uma imagem antiga dos seus tempos de cheerleader com Santana e Brittany – porque uma comentara ter ficado desiludida por ela não ter dado à luz um bebé-lagarto e a outra ainda achava que arco-íris eram a resposta a todas as equações matemáticas, mas haviam sido as únicas Cheerios a manter-se do seu lado mesmo depois de cair do seu pedestal – e uma outra tirada na companhia de Sam e da Treinadora Sylvester naquele Natal passado no abrigo para crianças – porque marcara o seu renascer das cinzas, e também porque até em fotografias diferentes ela achava que Sam e Mercedes eram ridiculamente bonitinhos juntos.

Colocou a um canto uma das poucas recordações que ainda mantinha de Lucy Caboosey, no canto oposto guardou uma das poucas que obtivera das Skanks, para a relembrar de onde viera e até onde podia ir. E a certo ponto sentiu-se forte o suficiente para juntar uma de Finn e Rachel; porque tinha aceitado que era preferível ter amado e perdido do que nunca ter amado, e porque tinha por fim seguido em frente, e porque no fundo só queria que ele fosse feliz (apesar de com o tempo se ter fartado de olhar para a cara de Rachel e para o seu anormalmente grande nariz, acabando por lhe colar uma pastilha mastigada em cima só para não ter de olhar para ela todos os dias!).

Claro que acabou por recuperar aquela foto de família no primeiro Natal com o cunhado. Eram a sua família afinal, apesar de ter rasgado, sem remorsos, a figura do pai, eliminando-o do quadro feliz. Mas mesmo ao lado colou a foto que tirara com Mercedes e os Jones no dia em que tinham ido todos juntos à feira: ainda adorava a mãe com todo o seu coração, por muitos erros que ela tivesse cometido, mas fora a Mamã Jones quem estivera lá quando mais precisara, ajeitando-lhe as almofadas da cama quando a barriga a impedira de dormir à noite e acalmando-a quando a antecipação do parto lhe provocara ataques de pânico, algo que ela nunca poderia esquecer.

E na porta do cacifo, para que livros e dossiers nunca a escondessem, guardou lugar para _eles_: Puck, com quem partilhava uma ligação inegável; Mercedes, a sua irmã de coração; e Beth, na sua primeira e única fotografia antes de decidir que não estava preparada para assumir tamanha responsabilidade. Por todo o lado, contudo, espreitavam os olhinhos curiosos e os caracóis loiros da filha, tendo em lugar privilegiado aquela recordação que Shelby lhe oferecera ao partir de Lima de vez, em que Beth sorria de uma maneira que ela acreditava ser muito sua e com um "Olá mamã!" escrito a bica de feltro que a aquecia por dentro.

Depois do acidente, quando engoliu por fim o orgulho e admitiu que um cacifo junto ao chão lhe facilitaria muito a sua nova vida na cadeira de rodas, teve o cuidado de trazer consigo todas as fotos que coleccionara ao longo do tempo. E ao organizar a decoração do seu novo cacifo, não só se multiplicaram as imagens de Artie (porque a única pessoa a entender realmente aquilo pelo qual ela estava a passar era a única pessoa que a poderia realmente consolar) como juntou mais alguns rostos: Joe, que nunca abandonara a porta do seu quarto de hospital; Sugar, que se prontificara a pedir ao pai para ajudar a pagar os tratamentos caso ela não conseguisse; Rory, que parecera genuinamente feliz por vê-la despertar do coma.

Ao limpar o cacifo no final daquele ano, poucos dias antes da cerimónia de graduação e do adeus final ao secundário, guardou as fotografias uma por uma com todo o carinho, como se fossem tesouros preciosos que não queria perder. E durante o primeiro ano em New Haven, quando já trocara a cadeira de rodas por canadianas e o médico lhe garantia que recuperaria a cem por cento mais depressa do que o esperado, dedicou-se a organizar todas elas num álbum, revivendo com emoção toda a viagem da sua metamorfose.

Os anos passaram. Hoje, a Quinn que se vê ao espelho de um quarto espaçoso e solarengo de um apartamento de luxo em Los Angeles ainda é loira de olhos castanho-esverdeados, de rosto angelical e curvas perfeitas, mas nela já não se reconhece a jovem adolescente que desfilava, de maneira tão arrogante e altiva, pelos corredores do liceu McKinley. Ainda tão bonita e sempre inatingível, cada traço de expressão do seu rosto conta a sua verdadeira história de vida: "Eu fui ao Inferno, mas dele voltei. Um dia eu morri, mas depois renasci."

O seu porto de abrigo, esse, permanece naquele álbum, o qual intitulara de _O Meu Cacifo_, tal como aquele cantinho que durante três anos guardara os seus segredos e a sua força, que fora a personificação do seu coração. Ninguém sabe da sua existência, mas todas as noites, antes de ir para a cama após um dia cansativo, ela folheia as suas páginas e sorri quando uma ou outra memória mais feliz se ilumina. E todas as noites, em vez de rezar a Deus em agradecimento por mais um dia de sucesso, ela agradece-lhes a _eles_.

Quinn Fabray estava por fim de regresso ao topo do seu mundo, onde sempre pertencera, mas nem pensar que ela se iria permitir a esquecer quem a tinha ajudado a reencontrar o caminho de volta.

**FIM**


End file.
